hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jojo-a-gogo/In what order do you believe the Troupe will be killed off?
Well I haven't been as active lately so I thought ' HEY,why not post whats on my mind at the moment ." Alright guys, this is the order that I believe the Troupe will be killed off in... 1. Nobunaga: Since he's the most rash and since he's dead set on killing kurapika. 2. Kortopi: I can't see him being important in future events he might just kill him off first since he's the weakest. 3. Bonolenov: Bono IS strong but I don't see him lasting too long due to his lack of screen time and lack of importance to the over all story. 4. Shizuku: I don't see her dying in combat but I do see her having a similar death to Paku. 5. Shalnark: I'm not sure if he'll die in a battle or not but I'm curious to see how THAT turns out. 6. Franklin: Being one of the stronger more wiser members, it only makes sense for him to last this long. On top of that, he's not someone that Kurapika can just simply wipe out. Kurapika may have the dowsing chain but there is NO WAY he's fast enough to dodge and deflect every single bullet Franklin fires. He's definitely gonna have his hands full with him.. 7. Machi: The main reason I believe she would last THIS long (beside the fact that she is strong) is because I see her being very important plot wise. Don't ask why it's a HUNCH. 8. Phinks: He's a smarter,faster and more skilled version of Uvo. He's a master at hand to hand combat and I think his Kaiten ability could be really dangerous. If 15 spins is enough to OBLITERATE a chimera ant, imagine 50 or maybe even 100 spins! He could probably split a mountain in half with that! 9. Feitan: This kinda speaks for itself. He's OP as hell and he most likely the 2nd strongest nen ability after Chrollo. If his abilitly is SO strong that the Troupe can't be anywhere near him while he's using it, IMAGINE how difficult it'll be for KURAPIKA! And thats just one form of Pain Packer, he still has other versions according to Phinks. I still think his ability is based off of different types of weather. One form is the sun, so the others might be blizzard or thunder storms. That'll be one hell of a battle. 10. Chrollo: He's Kurapika's major conflict so it's OBIVIOUS. I'm curious to see how strong he REALLY is since Zeno said that he's stronger than he is. I also wonder what other abilities are in his book. Kurapika might JUST reveal his 5th chain when they duke it out. It might just be a self sacrifice chain that was meant to kill both him and Chrollo. Who knows? but I'm SUPER hyped for the day when they fight. and NO, I didn't forget Kalluto. I just wonder if he is ACTUALLY going to be killed. If he did it WOULD cause some tension between Kurapika and the Zoldycks and it'd be an interesting plot twist. But if you wanna know more about THAT, I already have a blog about what I think would happen if Kalluto were killed. Anyways, in what order do YOU think the Phantom Troupe will be killed off ? Category:Blog posts